


Heart.exe has stopped working a Detroit Become Human One-shot

by PancakeMiku



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Italiano | Italian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PancakeMiku/pseuds/PancakeMiku
Summary: La detective ed esperta informatica Tamara Baker verrà assegnata al caso degli androidi devianti,insieme al tenente Hank e all'androide Connor.Da Chicago partirà per la breve avventura che cambierà il suo modo di vedere gli androidi ed un androide cambierà il suo modo di vedere gli umani...





	Heart.exe has stopped working a Detroit Become Human One-shot

**Author's Note:**

> Buona lettura.  
> Scrissi questa one-shot molto tempo fa, spero che nonostante tutto possa piacervi.

Di recente sono venuta a Detroit per il caso su alcuni androidi che stranamente stanno iniziando a ribellarsi agli ordini,che strano,questa storia ogni giorno che passa diventa sempre più fitta,come una foresta senza fine.

Mi manca la mia Chicago,mi manca troppo.

Il lavoro di detective ed esperta informatica non è mai bello,quando devi cambiare città per un po’ di tempo.

Scesi dall’autobus e andai dritta in hotel a fare il check-in,dopo ciò andai verso il dipartimento di polizia.

Mi presentai e dando il tutti i documenti mi fecero entrare.

A quanto pare il tenente Hank,con il quale dovevo lavorare non era ancora arrivato,nonostante ciò mi diressi verso la sua scrivania alla quale vidi seduto un giovane.

Guardandolo meglio non era un giovane umano,ma un androide.

Sapevo che non avrebbe potuto farmi del male,a meno che non fosse un deviante,ma cancellai dalla mia mente l’ipotesi del deviante poiché non sembrava avere intenzioni brutte.

Decisi quindi di parlare per prima,presentandomi,ma con scarso risultato poiché essendo un androide,ignorai totalmente che con una scansione poteva benissimo sapere chi sono.

«Detective Tamara Baker,Piacere di conoscerla,attende anche lei il tenente Hank?»

«Si,lo sto attendendo e lei?»

«Sto facendo lo stesso signorina Baker.»

«Come ti chiami?mi stai incuriosendo...sai nonostante tu sia un androide è sempre bello conoscere nuove persone e nuovi androidi.»

«Mi chiamo Connor e sono qui per aiutare il tenente con le indagini,devo eseguire i miei ordini...»

«Beh,allora piacere di conoscerti Connor,sono contenta di sapere che lavoreremo insieme.»

«Anche io sono contento di lavorare con una signorina come lei...»

Mi accennò’ un puro sorriso,anche se meccanico era la cosa più pura che io avessi mai visto e per un po’ mi misi a fissare il vuoto,e la stessa azione fu fatta da Connor,che però si girò dall’altra parte.

Dopo un paio di minuti il tenente Hank arrivo’ risvegliandoci dalla nostra trance,mi vide e subito iniziò a parlare.

«Seriamente,mi hanno dovuto affidare una persona esterna?Me la posso cavare pure da solo...»

«Tenente,non dovrebbe dire così se siamo stati assegnati a questo caso,un perché ci sarà...e il perché c’è...e la signorina Baker,ha talento da vendere.»

«Signor Tenente,la prego,deve lasciarmi lavorare con lei e Connor,mi hanno affidato per le mie doti di esperta informatica e non solo di detective...»

«Si,signor Hank,la prego…»

Crollò per qualche secondo,il silenzio tra noi e il tenente lo interruppe con la risposta alle nostre richieste.

«Va bene,a quanto pare mi tocca cedere,però,ragazza,non pensare che verrai trattata di lusso!»

«Perfetto!era questo che volevo sentire!»

Connor disse questa frase,accennando un sorriso.

Nonostante fosse un androide programmato perfettamente,qualcosa nelle sue espressioni e nel suo modo di parlare non mi dava fiducia,poteva benissimo diventare un deviante in ogni momento,allora presi il mio fidato blocco note e scrissi:

«Definizione personale di deviante,androide che non rispetta più gli ordini che sono stati programmati… (da continuare)»

Lo chiusi,e lo riposi nella borsa,speranzosa che prima o poi sarei riuscita a continuarla,anche perché così avrei potuto continuare i miei studi.

Ripresi a guardare la realtà che mi circondava e Connor intanto dava un’occhiata ai vari fascicoli.

Più lo guardavo e più sentivo qualcosa di strano,non poteva essere amore,è un androide e lo sanno tutti,anche i muri,che l'amore tra androidi e umani è pressoché inesistente.

Bevevo il thè che mi ero portata nel thermos e Connor ne fu incuriosito.

«Che bevanda state bevendo?»

«Del semplice thè...»

«Earl Gray?»

«Si...come lo hai capito?»

«È semplice,prima ho scansionato la sua borsa per vedere se non aveva nulla di pericoloso all’interno...a quanto pare mi sbagliavo.»

«Connor veramente ti sono sembrata una tipa pericolosa?»

«No,niente affatto e che...»

Connor rimase per qualche minuto bloccato,ed io lo ignorai,quindi mi alzai dalla sedia in cui ero seduta e andai a prendere qualcosa da sgranocchiare.

Intanto Connor sbatte’ la testa sopra la scrivania e nel mentre sembrava mormorare qualcosa.  
«sto diventando un deviante,non doveva accadere...»  
Il tenente arrivò trovando l’androide parecchio preoccupato.

«CONNOR?Perché cazzo ti esce fumo dalle orecchie?!?»

Connor alzò lo sguardo…

«Tenente mi sento strano...»

«Non dire altro,ne parliamo da uomo a uomo...»

Connor per un secondo lo guardò stranito.

«Volevo dire da uomo ad Androide...»

i due se ne andarono e quando tornai,non gli trovai.

Allora mi misi a parlare con qualche segretaria nell’ufficio in attesa del loro ritorno.

Dopo un’ora i due ritornarono ed io non mi arrabbiai più di tanto,anzi ero ripassata per vedere se come stesse Connor,ma nessuna emozione usciva dall’androide,anzi...era tranquillo,come se nulla fosse successo.

«Allora,che vi siete detti?»

«Nulla di interessante,Tamara.»

«Non ero la signorina Baker?»

«Oh,m-mi scusi...non pensavo avesse preferenze sul nome...»

«Non devi preoccuparti anzi...e che mi chiedevo solo il perché...tutto qui!»

Connor allora prese a giocare con una moneta e la conversazione,finì lì.

Dopo un’oretta dalla fine della conversazione venne un detective,presuntuoso come pochi che mi tocco’ la spalla.

«Hey,dolcezza!Sei tu Tamara Baker?»

Dio,quanto testa di cazzo è questo uomo?in teoria essendo detective anche io dovrebbe chiamarmi,Detective Baker ma no,vai tranquillo flirta pure,non ti sto riservando mica un calcio nelle palle,non sono venuta qui per una relazione.

«Hey,ci sei?»

«Oh,scusa e che sono stanca dal viaggio,si sono Tamara Baker e tu saresti?»

«Reed Gavin,al tuo servizio!Il capo vorrebbe vederti immediatamente!»

«Ok,Reed,allora vado,grazie ancora!»

«Figurati dolcezza!»

LIBERTÀ!!!PER QUALCHE MINUTO!!

andai dal capo,ci presentammo e parlammo un po’ della situazione e alla fine decise definitivamente che avrei collaborato con Connor e il tenente.

Uscii dalla stanza per ritrovarmi…

Reed…

«Allora,risolverai il caso dei devianti con quei due?»

Strinsi i documenti al mio petto,diamo al caro Reed quello che vuole.

«Si,caro Reed,perché?Ti manco già?»

«Si,tanto...»

«Devi scusarmi,ma ora sono impegnata con Connor!»

«Con quello lì?Guarda che c’è di meglio!»

«Ops,scusami forse non intendevo in quel senso,il caso non si risolverà se non ne parlo,non credi?»

«Si si,hai ragione...cioè...»

«Ora,se vuoi scusarmi devo andare!»

Mission complete,Reed 0-TamTam 1

Time skip

«Quindi hai incontrato il detective Gavin...come ti è sembrato?»

«Una testa di minchia...»

Mi trovo al mac a parlare con una mia amica di Detroit su tutto quello che è successo…

«Ma TamTam,dovresti pensare ad avere un fidanzato,non vorrai mica finire zitella...»

«Preferisco rimanere zitella per una singola ragione ovvero quella di dedicarmi al mio lavoro!»

«Non ci credo,dov’è finita la Tamara romantica che conoscevo?»

«C’è ancora...»

«Certo,sei innamorata di un tuo collega...ah,aspetta non starai mica parlando della persona che ti ha spinto a diventare detective...»

«Dick Gumshoe!Ho adorato la sua ultima avventura!Mette sempre la giustizia in primo piano ed è mille volte meglio di quel Reed!»

«Tamara...vedrai che troverai il tuo amore me lo sento...però che non sia uno che abita in Giappone mi raccomando...ah giusto abita in Giappone...ed ha una cotta per un’altra e punto più importante,non sa nemmeno della tua esistenza»

«Ti prego...non ricordarmi questi dettagli,potrei rimanerci male...»

«Non cambierai mai...»

E la mia amica sorrise.

Altro time skip

Andai dal tenente e da Connor per parlare di quello che avremmo fatto domani,e finalmente...si investiga!

Non sono mai stata così contenta sopratutto essere aiutata da un androide.

Ora sono tornata in hotel subito,perché domani mi aspetta una lunga giornata…

Ancora time skip 😂

«Perfetto!Sono pronta!tutto in regola…uh?Una chiamata dal tenente...»

«Pronto?Detective Baker...sono Connor.»

«Connor!Come mai stai chiamando dal telefono del tenente?»

«Siamo già sul caso,potresti venire?»

«In realtà ero pronta,se mi dai il tempo di venire sono da voi in qualche minuto...dove vi trovate?»

«Ti mando subito la nostra posizione!»

Efficiente l’androide…

«Grazie Connor a tra poco!»

«Figurati TamTam...»

«Eh?!Ha chiuso il telefono diamine...»

Uscii dall’hotel tutta contenta,però non smettevo di pensare al nomignolo che Connor mi ha affibbiato...nonostante tale nomignolo non l’abbia mai sentito mi chiedo da dove l’abbia appreso...beh a quanto pare...nuovo avvenimento da segnare sul blocco!!

Mi chiedo da chi possa averlo sentito…

arrivai sulla scena del crimine,a quanto pare un umano era stato ucciso da un androide la sera prima...ma non si sa dove sia finito tale androide.

Connor ad un certo punto si inginocchiò e con due dita assaporo’ il sangue della vittima.

Il tenente era disgustato…

«Tenente è normale che faccia così...dovrà o no analizzare la scena del crimine in tempo reale o come si dice,in “real time”?»

«Beh,sta di fatto che questo tipo di analisi mi fa schifo...»

«Mi dispiace ma così è…»

Il tenente smise di rispondere,perché sapeva qualcosa che io non sapevo.

Connor non ci avvertì e capì subito che l’androide era ancora lì,nella zona dove eravamo.

Era più veloce di noi due,quindi lo vedemmo scomparire subito,non so come forse per qualche miracolo riuscimmo a seguirlo comunque,fatto sta che alla fine prendemmo l’androide.

Non capimmo subito se era un deviante o meno,sta di fatto che lo portammo subito via per fargli delle domande.

Alla centrale mi trovai subito quella testa di cazzo di Reed,il quale sotto direttiva del capo non mi fece entrare a fare domande all'androide,però ne approfitto per provare un po’ a rimorchiarmi,con scarso successo.

Dopo un bel po’ di tempo,connor riuscii a farlo parlare,infatti come avevamo dedotto era un deviante.

«Tutto è bene quel che finisce bene,è stato un onore lavorare con lei tenente e sopratutto con te Connor,senti vorrei chiederti,come conosci il mio soprannome?»

«TamTam?Beh hai lasciato il telefono acceso,e qualcuno ha deciso di leggere un pezzo di conversazione per trovare il soprannome...ti dona come soprannome...»

Al commento di Connor arrosii…

E allo stesso tempo,Reed rimase scioccato,come aveva potuto infrangere la mia privacy?era quello che pensava quella mezza calzetta di detective.

«Hai infranto la privacy della mia fidanzata!»

«Cosa?scusa ripeti che non ho sentito Reed...»

Connor fece di nuovo il sorriso del nostro primo incontro.

«N-non pensavo fossi qui Tamara...ahaha...scusami...non intendevo...chiamarti...»

«Ne ho abbastanza Reed,dovresti smetterla di comportarti così!Su,Connor,andiamo!»

«Alla prossima Detective Gavin!»

Io e Connor,ce ne andammo,rimanemmo da soli e ci sedemmo su una panchina a parlare,era ormai ora di cena.

«Connor,non serve che mi chiedi scusa per esserti fatto i cazzi miei...anzi sono contenta che tu abbia trovato il mio soprannome...»

«Tamara,mi dispiace,lo devo dire ancora...e che...mi sto sentendo strano...più tempo passa più credo di diventare un deviante...»

«Non devi farti influenzare...se diventi un deviante,sai che poi sono cazzi amari vero?»

«Tamara,lo so,e che è difficile che io riesca a non influenzarmi...ogni giorno,mi chiedo perché sia stato creato come androide,preferivo rimanere in un cervello umano...

«Connor,non devi dannarti,anzi...sei stato creato per un motivo,ognuno di noi ha un motivo per vivere...e anche tu ce l’hai.»

«TamTam,possi chiamarti così?»

«Si si,vai pure...»

All’improvviso due braccia mi abbracciarono…

«TamTam,vorrei piangere...ma non mi hanno impiantato dell’acqua per piangere.»

«Tranquillo...si vede che soffri...so che vorresti sfogarti ma non ci riesci...»

Lo guardai dritto negli occhi…

«Sono contenta che tu esista Connor,grazie...»

«Ma stai piangendo?»

«Si,al posto tuo...»

Ci abbracciammo per un po’ e alla fine vidi l’ora ed erano le 23:00.

«Connor,devo salutarti..è tardi ed io devo ritirarmi...»

«Va bene...posso darle una cosa?»

«Certo,vai pure...»

«Ma deve chiudere gli occhi...»

«Sarà fatto...»

Chiusi gli occhi e un bacio robotico mi fu dato sulla fronte.

«Connor...quando io me ne andrò mi raccomando,fai il culo a quei devianti,fallo per Detroit.»

«Detective...sarà fatto.»

Il giorno seguente…

«CHEE!??!devo tornare a chicago?!?»

«Si ha capito bene...mi dispiace non volevo che accadesse così...»

«Si figuri capo,se l’ha scelto quello stronzo...di un...!»

«Detective,spero riesca a farsi passare presto tale rabbia...»

«Grazie capo...allora parto…?»

«Stasera...»

Connor sentì tutto…

«C-come TamTam?Verrai...rimandata a Chicago...»

«A quanto pare,io nemmeno volevo...hanno deciso così su due piedi...»

«Forse...è per quello che sta succedendo,dopo che i devianti...hanno mandato quel messaggio...credo sia per non farti mettere in pericolo...»

«...hai ragione...mi mancherete tutti...»

Reed allora sentii tutto.

«No,non voglio crederci...androide.»

«Nemmeno io...»

«Dovete crederci,in fondo,lottate per il mio cuore,non credete?»

Reed allora guardò Connor in malo modo.

«Stai dicendo che...questo qua...»

«Mi dispiace Reed,ma sei stato appena friendzonato dalla sottoscritta,però peccato che non posso portarmi Connor con me...»

«Ne ho abbastanza!sono stato friendzonato abbastanza!»

Reed allora se ne andò’ con uno sguardo malinconico.

«TamTam,prima di salutarci...»

Lo abbracciai di colpo.

«Grazie di tutto Connor,grazie ancora...Ti amo...»

«Anche io...TamTam,se non dovessimo rivederci più...»

Prese le mie mani e dentro esse,mi mise la sua moneta.

«Connor,sei sicuro?Sei sicuro di volermi  dare la tua moneta?»

«Si…così ti ricorderai di me...»

Presi una cosa dalla tasca…

«Ecco,invece tu prendi questo…»

«È il tuo ciondolo?»

«Voglio che lo tenga tu…»

«Grazie...Tamara...»

Lo strinsi e scoppiai a piangere.

«Non voglio lasciarti...»

Time skip

Sono passati un po’ di giorni da quando TamTam è tornata a Chicago.

Qua la situazione è peggiorata…

I devianti stanno prendendo il sopravvento.

“Mi raccomando Connor,fai il culo a quei devianti!”

Scusami Tamara…

Sono uno di loro adesso,guardo il tuo ciondolo e sento la tua mancanza nonostante non so se ti ho deluso ma lo so,ne sono certo,ti ho deluso…

Nonostante tutto,rimarrai sempre...la mia amata immortale,sempre se tu lo vorrai.

Grazie di tutto,Tamara Baker.

Grazie


End file.
